Starfire's First Spanking
by chuchu.mmm
Summary: Remember that episode where Starfire goes through her weird version of puberty? This is about that. WARNING: SPANKING. Don't be a hater. Rated T just 'cause.


As he watched Starfire fly away, Robin felt sick for having laughed at her. If there wasn't still a giant purple monster to take down, he would have gone after her right then. But instead, he was left with a great mental tormet and worry at her being gone. He screamed orders at Cyborg to make the submarine a spaceship (which would have been a ridiculous request if he'd been asking anyone else) and stressed out the entire team. Robin felt like he was falling apart, and all he could think of was his lovely Tamaranian girl. "Doesn't she know we're her friends?" He shouted during their quest to find her. Raven sighed and looked out the window, Beast Boy looked frightened, and Cyborg said "Don't worry Robin, we'll find her, it'll all be okay. Don't be too hard on yourself, it isn't every day a girl grows a horn on her head and tusks on her neck, we were all suprised."  
>"I just can't believe she left like that! In the middle of a battle, no less!" And so they went to planet after terrible planet with no luck at all. Robin's anxiety grew along with his volume and everyone else was starting to get in a really foul mood too. Raven wondered what it might be like if they never found her and instantly became even more depressed than usual, which is saying something. When finally they landed on the right planet, they recognized her screams of horror immediately. The whole team burst towards the scene where a giant insect-like monster was attempting to devour a shrieking cocoon. It took them only a few minutes to finish off the evil creature, and now Robin was working on getting the thing encasing Starfire open. "Please don't bother, I'm far too ugly..." Was heard from inside and Robin's face flushed with rage. Don't save her? Did she really think they, he especially, cared for her that little, regardless of her appearance? He pryed the tough structure open with ease and gazed at his sad and terrified-looking girlfriend briefly with an expression relieved at seeing she was okay before grabbing her wrist tightly and firmly helping her up. To Starfire's suprise, even after she was in a steady standing position, he did not let go of her wrist or even loosen his grip. She moved her arm in a weak attempt at escaping and he locked his angry eyes with hers. The shock on her face made him feel bad, but he'd already made up his mind about what he was going to do. He had told Cyborg earlier and he had initially been caught off guard and a little iffy, but eventually agreed that it might be exactly what she needs. Robin needed no more convincing. He nodded to Cyborg, who looked away, and then walked with Starfire trailing behind, her arm her leash, far into the woods. "I am sorry for upsetting you so greatly, Robin." Said Starfire softly. "I did not mean-..." But her words were stopped short when his arm raised in the air and his hand came down quickly and harshly on her cute teenage bottom. "Robin!"<br>Her eyes widened and she tried to get away, but he only held her tighter, trudged a little deeper into the wilderness, and soon stopped at a big fallen tree, where he took a seat and tugged her down over his lap. "I-I do not understand..." She nervously said. "Star, you made us all worry, especially me. You don't just run away like that, we love you. You could have been hurt and were almost killed! We're lucky we found you in time... You're getting a spanking... To make sure this never happens again." Robin let out a heavy sigh and ignored that she probably had no idea what a spanking was, since she would soon know anyway. He took one more look at her body, wiggling slightly, over his lap, before clinching his teeth and deciding to go ahead and start. Ten good, hard smacks landed on her right side in the same place, then another ten good, hard smacks landed on her left. She gasped at the sting and leaned forward some, trying to avoid his chastising hand, but she only suceeded in elevating her bottom more in the air and making herself an easier target. Robin still had her right wrist in his left hand, and he'd been holding it to her side, but then decided it'd be easier to let that go and wrap his arm around her middle, limiting her movement so that if she tried leaning forward anymore it wouldn't result in her doing a very awkward flip over him. Robin spanked her with enough force that within a minute he could hear some serious sniffling. He paused for a moment to rub her bottom and feel the slick material of her short, purple skirt. It seemed rather thick, and it was definitely too thick to be left on for a punishment like this. "Starfire, are you starting to learn your lesson?" "Y-yes, I am. I'm sorry!" she cried. "We aren't quite finished, but I need for you to stand up, okay?" She slowly pushed herself up and off of his lap and stood in front of him. Now he could see her pretty face streaked with genuine tears and showing true remorse. This was good. Not much more to go. "Pull your skirt up in the back over your underwear and get back over my lap, Star." Her face turned pink from embarrassment, but she complied.  
>The parts of her bottom that her panties did not cover were bright pink and looked painful. Seeing her in this state of undress any other time would turn him on, but right now he felt much to bad for that. He rubbed her lace-lined light-pink panties for just a second before his hand again crashed down, making her cry out again. The knot in his throat was swelling and he didn't know how much more of this either of them could take. Ten more swats to each cheek later, Starfire was sobbing openly and kicking her legs. Robin stopped again, this time so that she could calm herself down. "Please! No more! I beg of you, n-no more!" She pleaded. "Shh, Star. You're almost done." He wanted to finish this as quickly as he possibly could, so he slid her underwear down just past her upper thighs and delivered the hardest slaps he had the entire time. She wailed and she screamed, not even yet realizing that it was over. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered comforting words. In a few minutes she had calmed down, so he helped her to stand up and pulled her panties back up to their rightful place. She winced at the contact with the rough material on her stinging skin, but was thankful that they were covering her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and turned away in shame, thinking that he must be angry with her still, but when he opened his mouth, instead of the yelling she expected to hear, she heard the words, "I love you, Star", and felt herself being pulled towards him and into a warm and comforting embrace. He might as well have not spent the time calming her down at all, because at hearing those tender words she burst back into tears and sobbed into his shirt. After she'd quieted down again they remained like that,<br>hugging for a long time. Robin smiled at her and asked "What did you learn today?" Starfire answered without even blinking, "Friends are always there for you and you should never run away from them or make them worry about you because otherwise you get what you call a 'spanking'". Robin looked at her serious face and laughed, taking her hand, much more gently this time, and leading her back to their friends.  
>The End. <p>


End file.
